Biodegradable nonwoven webs are useful in a wide range of applications, such as in the formation of disposable absorbent products (e.g., diapers, training pants, sanitary wipes, feminine pads and liners, adult incontinence pads, guards, garments, etc.). To facilitate formation of the nonwoven web, a biodegradable polymer should be selected that is melt processable, yet also has good mechanical and physical properties. Biodegradable aliphatic polyesters (e.g., polybutylene succinate) have been developed that possess good mechanical and physical properties. Although various attempts have been made to use aliphatic polyesters in the formation of nonwoven webs, their relatively high molecular weight and viscosity have generally restricted their use to only certain types of fiber forming processes. For example, conventional aliphatic polyesters are not typically suitable for meltblowing processes, which require a low polymer viscosity for successful microfiber formation. As such, a need currently exists for a biodegradable aliphatic polyester that exhibits good mechanical and physical properties, but which may be readily formed into a nonwoven web using a variety of techniques (e.g., meltblowing).